Traición
by brenic1love
Summary: Una relación clandestina, una guerra, un regreso, una traición.
1. Dígale

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, al igual que el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling.

Un año y medio había pasado desde la caída del señor tenebroso a manos de Potter, la comunidad mágica gozaba al fin de paz y quietud, de hecho, gracias a los grandes cambios implementados por el nuevo ministro y al arduo trabajo del cuerpo de aurores liderado por el trio dorado dicha quietud parecía ser permanente.

Y es que Harry, Ron y Hermione tras terminar oficialmente sus estudios en Hogwarts un año después de la batalla final se habían incorporado a las filas del ministerio con el fin de terminar con los mortífagos que quedaban prófugos, todos esperaba que los 2 chicos siguieran ese camino, pero la gran sorpresa fue que Granger, la chica más inteligente de su generación, la insoportable sabelotodo obsesionada por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas y con cierta inclinación a la medimagia y a transformaciones terminara por elegir unirse a sus amigos, la explicación que dio fue sencilla y creíble, sobre todo después de que se descubriera que sus padres habían sido asesinados "no podré estar tranquila hasta que el último de los mortífagos caiga en manos de la justicia", nadie hizo más preguntas al respecto, nadie supo los verdaderos motivos, nadie excepto cierto pocionista pelinegro.

Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, el murciélago y el león, habían mantenido una relación secreta y prohibida desde el cuarto año de la castaña, comenzó gracias a un pequeño accidente con cierta poción de la verdad que la obligó a ella a admitir su gran admiración e interés hacia su profesor quien a su vez tuvo que expresarle la fascinación que le causaba, desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, comenzaron las pláticas donde las horas pasaban si alertarlos, los juegos, los coqueteos, los celos, después las confesiones, los besos, las caricias.

Debieron enfrentar muchas cosas, la indecisión de él, la terquedad de ella y, sobre todo, el miedo de ambos. Miedo a hacerle daño al otro o a sí mismos, a la guerra que estaba por llegar, a las consecuencias si se descubría que estaban juntos y, a lo que más les aterraba, miedo a perder a la persona a quien más amaban.

Ese miedo se vio reflejado innumerable número de veces en los ojos de ambos, cuando Severus llegaba de reunirse con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y encontraba a Hermione esperándolo con pociones para que se recuperase y con la mirada empañada por la alegría de verlo volver a salvo, cuando en su quinto año la castaña casi muere a manos de Dolohov en el ministerio y su amado no se separó de su lado hasta verla completamente restablecida, cuando el pelinegro se vio obligado a asesinar a Dumbledore y pensó que todo había acabado y sin embargo su leona le demostró la lealtad absoluta y la fe ciega que le profesaba pues no dudó de él ni por un segundo, cuando el trio de oro fue en busca de los horrocruxes y una vez más Hermione casi muere por la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange sólo que esta vez alejada del gran amor de su vida.

En cada uno de esos momentos el terror los había invadido, sin embargo, ninguno se comparó al instante en que pensaron que no volverían a estar juntos jamás, cuando la esperanza estuvo a punto de morir junto a Severus que se encontraba desangrándose en brazos de Hermione debido a las mordeduras de Nagini. Él le decía que se fuera, que se pusiera a salvo, que ya era tarde; ella le prometía que todo estaría bien, que lo salvaría, que estarían juntos por fin; los dos, entre lágrimas de desesperación y dolorosos suspiros, trataban de decirse que se amaban.

Y lo lograron, una vez más se demostró por qué se le consideraba a la leona como la mejor, numerosos hechizos y pociones fueron necesarios pero logró salvarlo.

Para Snape lo había salvado por segunda vez pues lo que hubo antes de ella, de su amor, no era capaz de llamarlo vida. Lord Voldemort murió, Severus fue encontrado inocente y galardonado con la Orden de Merlin Primera Clase por su labor como espía durante tantos años, los alumnos recursaban o cursaban el año que habían perdido por la guerra y la parejita estaba extasiada, su plan era mantener la discreción hasta que ella se graduara, entonces serían libres de gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que se profesaban, encontrarían a los señores Granger para que pudieran estar en la boda que ya habían planeado pues una noche antes de comenzar el año escolar, en medio de gritos y lágrimas de felicidad, la leona le había dado el "sí, acepto" al pocionista.

Todo iba viento en popa, pero la felicidad perfecta no dura para siempre. 3 semanas después de comenzadas las clases apareció una figura totalmente inesperada, una mujer a quien todos consideraban muerta, alguien que iba a cambiarles la vida por completo. Lily Evans se presentó frente a las puertas del colegio de magia y hechicería como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, como si no hubieran pasado 17 años.

El revuelo no se hizo esperar, nadie entendía qué sucedía, cómo es que estaba con vida. Una vez más Dumbledore les había escondido a todos un importante secreto, la persona quien había dado su vida por Harry no había sido Lily sino James quien se sacrificó por salvar a su esposa y a su hijo, cuando el anciano mago llegó a la vivienda de los Potter se percató de que Lily sólo estaba desmayada por lo cual decidió llevarla a un lugar seguro, uno donde nadie supiera de ella.

La confusión incrementó cuando eso se supo, ¿por qué no había buscado a su hijo?, ¿por qué no trató de hacerles saber que estaba con vida? ¿por qué dejó a Sirius en Azkaban? Todos eran ¿por qué, por qué, por qué?

Su excusa era que confiaba en Dumbledore y él siempre le había dicho que eso era lo mejor hasta que Voldemort estuviera muerto y por ello había esperado hasta ese momento para aparecer. Todos aceptaron lo que les explicaba la pelirroja, todos excepto Harry quien ahora entendía porque en las ocasiones en las que había podido ver a su padre ella nunca apareció, para el niño que vivió dos veces la situación era sumamente complicada, entendía que las razones de Lily y la quería porque sabía que era la mujer que le dio la vida, sin embargo, no podía simplemente abrir los brazos y acogerla como si nada porque a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decirle sentía que no era capaz de perdonarle su abandono y no sabía si alguna vez podría hacerlo.

A Lily tampoco pareció dolerle demasiado la frialdad con la que su único hijo la trataba, para ella, al fin de cuentas era un desconocido, no había rastro del bebé al que había dado a luz, sólo una cosa le confirmaba que era el mismo, sus ojos que parecían como un reflejo de los suyos. En cuanto a lo demás, únicamente se preocupó por volver a tomar el lugar que tenía antes de su "muerte", se quedó con la mitad de la fortuna Potter-Evans, recuperó su casa en Godric Hallows y aceptó la plaza como profesora de Transformaciones que le ofreció la directora Mcgonagall.

Pero lo que ocupaba la mente de la "renacida" Lily era otra cosa, recuperar al que fue su mejor amigo de la infancia. Cuando lo vio de nuevo sus ojos se abrieron en total sorpresa, ya no quedaba ni rastro del desaliñado e ingenuo joven que ella recordaba, en su lugar, había un hombre imponente y muy atractivo además de que conocía perfectamente la posición tan ventajosa que poseía tanto social como profesionalmente. En ese momento se dijo a sí misma que iba a ser la señora Snape y que no le sería para nada difícil conseguirlo puesto que sabía perfectamente que ella siempre había sido el amor imposible de él.

Por su parte, Severus no podía creer que Lily en realidad estuviera ahí, sus pensamientos sólo maldecían a Dumbledore porque sabía que si nunca le dijo la verdad había sido para mantenerlo manipulado con el remordimiento y la culpabilidad. Se sentía por completo confundido porque desde su llegada ella parecía estar muy cambiada, ya no era la chica dulce, tierna y bondadosa de sus recuerdos, ni siquiera creía que le importara el rechazo que le demostraba Harry, sin embargo, también había notado su extraño acercamiento, ni parecía que recordara el suceso que, años atrás, acabó con su amistad, cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillo o en dónde fuera ella le sonreía y trataba de entablar conversación, todas las noches desde su regreso iba hasta Las Mazmorras para tomar una copa y hablar con él, bueno eso de hablar más bien era estar sentados durante horas con un vaso de Whisky mientras ella no paraba de contarle los nuevos chismes de pasillo sobre profesores, padres y hasta alumnos o le comentaba acerca de que quería hacerse un nuevo corte o cambiar su color de cabello, él tampoco la recordaba tan poco interesante.

También le sorprendía la manera en que le hablaba con un tono de voz que si se "dulcificaba" un poco más terminaría por causarle náuseas y que sus "toques casuales" se convirtieron en caricias frecuentes, buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarlo, creía estarse volviendo loco porque pensaba que tal vez Lily estaba coqueteándole lo que le parecía imposible, ella amaba a James.

2 meses después aconteció lo previsible, después de que Snape le aclarara a Lily que sólo la veía como una amiga y que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, ella le declaró sus sentimientos y deseos a Severus, le dijo que lo amaba y que quería que estuvieran juntos, que se había dado cuenta de su error al no haberle perdonado y haberse ido con Potter.

Para Snape escuchar eso fue como estar en uno de sus viejos sueños, le parecía irreal y se dejó llevar por el sonido de esa ilusión cuando la pelirroja se lanzó a besarlo, le siguió el beso aunque dentro de él su corazón le gritaba que la alejara porque el calor que se desprendía de aquellos labios no era ni de cerca el que estaba acostumbrado a sentir pero no lo escuchó pues se encontraba embriagado de pasado, por fin tenía entre sus manos aquello que deseó por tantos años.

Los minutos corrían, la ropa caía y las sábanas se arrugaban, dieron las 11 de la noche y la puerta del despacho se abrió, pasos se escuchaban fuera de la habitación pero los ahora amantes ni siquiera se percataron de ello.

Cierta castaña acudía puntualmente a la cita con el amor de su vida, desde un par de meses atrás no se veían con la misma frecuencia de antes, desde que Lily había reaparecido. Se repetía una y otra vez que no debía tener celos, confiaba en Severus y él le había dejado claro que a la única que amaba era a ella, aún recordaba la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior.

 **Flashback.**

La clase de pociones había terminado y Snape se percató de la mirada perdida de su insufrible sabelotodo por lo que decidió pedirle que se quedará, una vez solos, colocó un muffliato y un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con una ternura y un amor infinitos, se sintió feliz, completo pero percibió también un deje de tristeza y dolor en su leona.

¿Qué sucede pequeña?

Hermione respiró profundamente, se alejó unos pasos de él y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos.

Severus, ¿necesitas tiempo?

Esas palabras confundieron aún más a Snape.

¿Tiempo? No entiendo a qué te refieres amor.

La castaña se alejó unos pasos más, dio un par de vueltas alrededor del aula hasta que finalmente decidió tomar asiento en el pupitre frente a su prometido. Con voz calmada y firme volvió a hablar.

Sí, tiempo. Sé que la llegada de Lily te ha tenido confuso y pensativo, sé que era obvio que eso pasaría y te entiendo, conozco su historia. También sé que eres la única persona a quien ella tiene de su pasado y confío en ti más que en nadie en este mundo, más que en mi misma, y te amo de igual manera por ello no he dicho nada al respecto pero han pasado más de 2 meses y veo como tú y ella están juntos todo el tiempo, ¿hace cuánto que tú y yo no hemos hablado o estado como antes? Ya ni siquiera puedo ir a Las Mazmorras por las noches porque te acapara a todas horas. Es tu amiga pero yo soy tu prometida ¿se lo has dicho?

El pocionista sólo negó con la cabeza.

Y entonces ¿tengo que aguantar sus coqueteos e insinuaciones hacia ti? Porque podré ser muchas cosas pero no soy ciega ni estúpida como sé que tampoco lo eres tú, esa mujer no te ve como un amigo y nada más, ella pretende algo más, por eso te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿necesitas tiempo? Tiempo para saber si lo que en verdad quieres es que las cosas sigan con el mismo rumbo o si, por el contrario, deseas que cambiemos los papeles.

El pelinegro se tensó ante eso último y se disponía a replicar cuando la mano derecha de Hermione fue a acariciar su mejilla con tanto amor que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos para regodearse en el placer que le provocaba esa caricia.

No pasa nada Severus, si necesitas tiempo te lo daré porque yo te amo con toda mi alma y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz sin importar quién sea la causante de esa felicidad. Pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, lo que menos deseo es que te sientas con algún tipo de obligación o deber para conmigo.

Severus estaba impresionado, esa hermosa mujer frente a él con la mirada llena de amor le demostraba una vez más porqué la había elegido, no existía alguien más inteligente, madura, valiente y generosa de eso estaba seguro y, lo mejor de todo es que, era suya, su amor le pertenecía y se sentía el más afortunado del planeta, no sabía que haría si llegara a perderla, era su todo y se recriminaba por haberse alejado de esa manera y por hacerla dudar de lo que sentía por ella.

Te amo Hermione, te amo más que a nada ni a nadie, no me siento obligado de ninguna forma, simplemente no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo para siempre, que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, ya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque están conmigo, tú has llenado mi vida de luz y amor, me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás llegué siquiera a imaginar que podía sentir. Y me he portado como un tonto por no darte el lugar que mereces pero te juro que las cosas cambarán, hablaré con ella y le pondré las cosas claras porque no quiero perderte, tú eres la única, ella es parte de mi pasado.

¿Estás completamente seguro? Deberías pensarlo un poco, te repito que sea cual sea tu decisión no vas a perderme, nunca vas a perderme.

No tengo nada que pensar, mira hoy hablaré con ella por la tarde, ¿por qué no vienes por la noche y hablamos con más tranquilidad?

Está bien.

La sonrisa de la castaña no tenía comparación se veía la enorme felicidad y tranquilidad que las palabras de Severus le produjeron. Antes de salir del aula ambos compartieron un largo y romántico beso.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Esperanzada pero un poco recelosa Hermione dirigió su camino hacia la alcoba personal del jefe de Slytherin, al no encontrarlo en su despacho pensó que estaría esperándola ahí para darle una sorpresa, claro que nunca se imaginó que dicha sorpresa terminaría por derrumbar su mundo. Conforme iba acercándose se fue haciendo consiente de los sonidos que salían de la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta sintió como si mil dementores la estuvieran rodeando. El impacto fue tal que cayó al piso de rodillas, trató de sostenerse de un mueble que estaba a su lado pero sólo logró tirar unos pergaminos y un frasco de tinta que se reventó provocando un estruendo que sacó a la pareja sobre la cama de su trance y los hizo girar hacia el lugar de dónde había salido el ruido.

Severus se quedó en shock al por fin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba desnudo en la cama con Lily y frente a ellos, tirada de rodillas y con las manos en el piso se encontraba la mujer de su vida, su otra mitad, la persona a quien unas horas atrás le había jurado que era la única.

Lily sólo pensaba en lo bien que había escondido su relación con aquella muchacha, le daba igual pues había conseguido lo que quería, estar con su Sev, porque era de ella, siempre lo había sido y ahora lo demostraba y si él sentía algo por esa Gryffindor ya no importaba porque sabía que no lo perdonaría por lo que había visto.

Severus se recuperó del shock, tomó su varita y se vistió con un eficiente hechizo, bajó de la cama y se acercó a su leona, trató de tomarla de un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero sólo consiguió que se levantara de golpe.

Veo que ya elegiste, me alegro por ti.

Hermione llevó su mano a su cuello donde tenía oculta una cadena que siempre llevaba consigo, en esa cadena colgaba el anillo prueba del compromiso que compartían, tomó la sortija y la dejó en el mismo mueble donde antes estaban los pergaminos.

Hermione…

No, por favor. No hace falta que digas nada, todo está muy claro. Que tengas una buena vida y seas muy feliz. Adiós Snape.

Se dirigió a la salida pero Severus se interpuso en su camino, iba a hablar, a rogarle, suplicarle si era necesario pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra fue lanzado por los aires y quedó inconsciente, Hermione le había lanzado un Desmaius no verbal.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento se sintió desorientado, no sabía qué había ocurrido, de repente llegaron a él como una avalancha los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido aquél día, miró a su derecha y ahí encontró la prueba fehaciente de que esa pesadilla era real, la sortija que había sido de su madre, con la que se le propuso a la castaña, estaba tirada en el suelo.

¿Estás bien? No puedo creer que esa niñata se haya atrevido a lanzarte un hechizo.

Era Lily, estaba frente a él, en ese momento no sintió amor, ni cariño, ni deseo, ni nostalgia por ella sólo odio, la odiaba por todo lo que le hizo cuando jóvenes, la odiaba por haber vuelto, la odiaba por haberlo engatusado y se odiaba a sí mismo por haber caído. La corrió de su cuarto y de su vida, le dijo que no quería volver a saber de ella, que si se lo encontraba en los pasillos o en el gran comedor o en cualquier lugar hiciera como si nunca antes se hubieran visto porque, para él, ella estaba muerta.

Después de eso fue a buscar a la castaña a su habitación, sin importarle si alguien llegaba a verlo, por fortuna ella se hospedaba en la torre de los premios anuales por lo cual nadie se percató de su visita. Al llegar ni siquiera pudo entrar, intentó que cuanto hechizo sabía pero con nada lo consiguió, durmió frente a la puerta, cuando los rayos del día llegaron a su rostro se dispuso a marcharse, ese día tenía clase con ella, ahí la acorralaría para que lo escuchara, le diría cuánto lo sentía y que Lily jamás volvería a interponerse entre ellos y se hincaría si era preciso, lloraría, gritaría haría cualquier cosa o ese era su plan porque Hermione no fue ese día a clases, ni al siguiente, de hecho jamás volvió.

La chica del trio dorado tras salir de Las Mazmorras fue al único lugar donde sabía que no la encontrarían, La Sala de los Menesteres, ahí se derrumbó, se dejó llevar por el dolor, sacó toda su rabia, su dolor, su impotencia. La había engañado, la persona en quien más confiaba, a la que le había entregado todo su amor, en quien había depositado su fe la había traicionado de la manera más vil. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de decirle la verdad si sus sentimientos habían cambiado o si necesitaba tiempo, sin embargo, él sólo se había burlado. Cuando se quedó sin más lágrimas que derramar y sin fuerzas para continuar desahogándose, fue hacia su habitación, antes de disponerse a dormir se aseguró de que nadie podría entrar a su alcoba y por nadie sólo pensaba en Snape.

Por la mañana fue a buscar a la directora, sabía que estaría en su despacho así que partió hacia allá por medio de la chimenea pues no quería encontrarse con su ex prometido.

Luego de una larga charla se decidió que Hermione iba a tomar los Extasis en el ministerio al día siguiente, le dijo a la directora que se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para hacerlo y así era, no fue una sorpresa que obtuviera un Extraordinario en todos sus exámenes, con ello Hermione Granger se convirtió en la mejor estudiante en la historia de Hogwarts, Minerva estuvo feliz de entregarle su diploma de graduada aunque confundida pues la castaña le pidió que no dijera nada a nadie sobre su partida del castillo.

Cuando Severus supo que su pequeña ya no era más una estudiante se sintió morir, sabía que había adelantado todo porque ya no quería verlo más, aun así no cesó en sus intentos de acercamiento, fue a buscarla a su casa sólo para encontrarse con que estaba vacía y había sido puesta en venta, no podía creer lo rápido que ella había organizado todo, se notaba que cuando quería desaparecer lo conseguía.

Un mes más tarde el ex mortífago se sintió morir con una terrible noticia, los padres de Hermione habían sido asesinados, quiso correr, encontrarla, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien porque ahí estaba él para apoyarla pero no sabía dónde estaba, gracias a Minerva que conminó a los profesores a acudir al funeral y al entierro supo dónde encontrarla pero cuando llegó al lugar no pudo ni acercarse a ella ¿por qué? Al parecer la leona había inventado un hechizo que evitaba que alguien que no deseabas se acercara. Eso lo frustró y entristeció en partes iguales, si ella, dentro del dolor inmenso que debía estar sintiendo por la muerte de sus padres se había tomado el tiempo para evitar que él se le acercara significaba que sus posibilidades para ser perdonado era mínimas o incluso inexistentes.

Llegó el día de la graduación de Potter y Weasley, Snape juraba que ella estaría ahí para acompañar a los pelmazos de sus amigos pero no fue así, ni siquiera hizo una breve aparición. Una semana después se enteró que el trio dorado estaba al frente del cuerpo de aurores que desde unos meses atrás ya era dirigido por su amada.

Así es como había llegado hasta este momento, Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de la casa de Potter, 1 año y 2 meses habían pasado desde su rompimiento con Hermione pero él no aceptaba que la había perdido, quería recuperarla, creía que podían estar juntos de nuevo y formar la familia que tanto habían soñado pero para eso debía encontrarla, nada había funcionado antes, ni sus cartas, patronus (que ahora tenía forma de nutria), ni sus visitas al ministerio donde le decían que no tenían idea de la ubicación de la bruja, ni las veces que se había infiltrado entre los aurores para encontrarla, nada, por eso había tomado una decisión, le preguntaría a sus amigos, sin duda ellos sabían dónde se encontraba, no le importaba que para sacarles información tuviera que decirles toda la verdad, ellos eran su última esperanza.

Había convocado a una reunión de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, todos se sorprendieron de que precisamente haya sido él quién lo hiciera y precisamente por ello todos y cada uno estaba presentes.

Bien, me alegra que todos hayan podido venir, tal vez se pregunten el motivo de la reunión y no voy a andarme con rodeos, yo necesito su ayuda para encontrar a alguien.

Todos se miraban confundidos, no tenían la menor idea de a quién quería encontrar el profesor lo que los intrigaba aún más.

" **Dígale" David Bisbal.**

 **No ha podido olvidar mi corazón** **  
** **aquellos ojos tristes** **  
** **soñadores que yo amé.**

Alguien a quien no puedo ni quiero olvidar. Es una mujer, la mujer más hermosa y especial del mundo, con los ojos más hermosos y llenos de bondad que he visto en mi vida. La mujer a quien más he amado, la mujer de mi vida, mi todo.

Las miradas en el lugar ahora reflejaban incredulidad, desconcierto y máxima sorpresa, el murciélago de Hogwarts, ex mortífago y amargado profesor de pociones estaba ahí con una mirada cargada de dolor y pena confesándoles a todos sus más profundos sentimientos.

 **La dejé por conquistar una ilusión** **  
** **y perdí su rastro** **  
** **y ahora sé que es ella** **  
** **todo lo que yo buscaba.**

Éramos felices, muy felices, estábamos juntos, la guerra había terminado pero entonces apareció ella, el fantasma de mi pasado y cometí la estupidez más grande de mi vida, me dejé cegar por ese fantasma, por esa ilusión barata y me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

El pesar con el que decía cada palabra golpeó en el corazón de cada uno de los presentes quienes se preguntaban quién era esa mujer, era obvio que el fantasma había sido Lily pero ¿quién era aquélla por la que el gran Severus Snape estaba en ese estado de desesperación?

 **Y ahora estoy aquí** **  
** **buscándola de nuevo y ya no está** **  
** **se fue.**

Íbamos a casarnos… pero se fue, me dejó… fui un verdadero imbécil… pero la busqué, la busco, desde hace 1 año y 2 meses pero no he podido encontrarla y la única vez que conseguí verla ella hizo un hechizo para mantenerme alejado.

 **Tal vez usted la ha visto** **dígale** **  
** **que yo siempre la adoré** **  
** **y que nunca la olvidé** **  
** **que mi vida es un desierto** **  
** **y muero yo de sed.**

Y se preguntarán ¿a nosotros qué más nos da?¿por qué nos está contando todo esto? Bueno pues les diré que lo hago porque ustedes son mi última esperanza, así es, porque ustedes la conocen y sé saben dónde se encuentra. También sé que a la mayoría no le agrado pero aun así quiero pedirles, suplicarles, que si alguno sabe algo me lo digan o que si tal vez la llegan a ver le digan un par de cosas. Por favor díganle que jamás mentí en nada de lo que le dije, que la mi con toda mi alma, que la adoro y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, díganle que está presente en cada momento en mi mente y en mi corazón, por favor, díganle que sin ella no tiene sentido mi vida.

 **Y dígale también** **  
** **que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar.** **  
** **No hay brillo en las estrellas** **  
** **ya ni el sol me calienta** **  
** **y estoy muy solo aquí** **  
** **no sé a dónde fue** **  
** **por favor dígale usted.**

Díganle que cada día que pasa lejos de ella es un maldito suplicio, que me duele respirar porque en el aire ya no está su aroma a vainilla y canela, que no he vuelto a sonreír desde que se fue, que mis noches son heladas y que esta soledad está matándome.

 **Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé** **  
** **que siento sus caricias** **  
** **y su olor está en mi piel** **  
** **cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí** **  
** **la cubría de besos** **  
** **y entre mil caricias** **  
** **la llevaba a la locura.** **  
**

A veces cuando llegó a mi habitación y me quedo mirando al techo por un largo rato llego a pensar que todo fue mentira que ella jamás estuvo conmigo, que todo fue un producto de mi imaginación para sacarme de la miseria en la que vivía pero luego vienen a mi mente todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos, mi piel aún no olvida la sensación de sus caricias, el sabor de sus besos aún está en mis labios, si cierro los ojos puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de su voz. Es real, tan real como este dolor que me está carcomiendo por dentro.

La voz del pocionista se quebró por completo y las lágrimas invadieron su rostro, su antiguos compañeros de La Orden estaban apenados, algunos también llorosos, todos querían ayudarlo pero aún no les había dicho quién era esa mujer. Harry fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar.

Profesor, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que lo ayudaremos pero no podemos hacerlo si antes no nos dice de quién se trata, a quién está buscando.

El silencio se hizo presente, las respiraciones parecieron detenerse por un segundo al igual que el tiempo cuando una silueta apareció por la puerta del comedor y una voz suave pero fría rompió el silencio.

A alguien que ya no existe.

Al escuchar esa voz Severus levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos cafés que alegraban y atormentaban por partes iguales, sin embargo no encontró en ellos el brillo que solían tener. Ante la mirada atónita de todos Hermione volvió a hablar.

Por favor, déjennos solos un momento.

Estaban desconcertado pero hicieron lo que les pedía, algo les decía que no debían intervenir en esos momentos.

No pensé que vendrías, yo, yo he intentado contactarme contigo.

Lo sé Snape, escuché todo, como ventilabas nuestra intimidad y como les pedías a mis amigos que se convirtieran en tus vociferadores personales.

El pelinegro estaba estupefacto no podía creer con que frialdad estaba hablando, era como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente.

Lo soy, soy diferente, ya lo dije antes, la persona a la que buscas, aquella mujer de la cual hablaste ya no existe más por eso no la has encontrado.

Claro que existe, estás aquí frente a mí.

No es así, yo ya no soy esa chica tonta e ingenua que creía ciegamente en ti, esa ridícula que te puso todo en bandeja de plata, la idiota a la que traicionaste y le partiste el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Hermione yo…

No necesito que digas nada, ya escuché suficiente Snape, conozco tus razones para haber hecho lo que hiciste, nostalgia, estupidez, debilidad, y no me interesa el daño está hecho, deberías seguir con tu vida porque yo he seguido con la mía.

¿De qué hablas?

Voy a casarme.

Hermione levantó la mano para mostrarle una argolla de compromiso. Severus no lo podía creer.

¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? No es posible, esto no está pasando. Me mientes para vengarte.

No, no lo hago. Victor me lo propuso hace una semana y yo acepté.

¿Krum? Por Dios es un idiota que no te merece, él jamás va a amarte como yo y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo amarás como a mí.

¿Y quién dijo que es por amor? Ya te lo dije la cursi que creía en cuentos de hadas y amor eterno ya no existe. Me casaré con Victor porque es conveniente, él es atractivo, confiable, estable y me da lo que necesito.

¿Y te hace feliz?

Te lo repito, me da lo que necesito y eso es suficiente. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme, tengo trabajo pendiente y, por favor, Snape ya deja de intentar averiguar cosas sobre mí, espero que ahora que te he dejado claras las cosas des por terminado este capítulo en tu vida al igual que lo hice yo hace más de 1 año.

Hermione caminó hacia la salida y llegó a la calle, Severus corrió para alcanzarla y la tomó con fuerza del brazo para hacer que volteara a mirarlo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo por completo y por un momento vio en aquellos ojos marrones el brillo que tanto extrañaba pero fue sólo por un momento antes de que ella se soltara bruscamente de su agarre.

 **Tal vez usted la ha visto** **  
** **dígale...** **  
** **que yo siempre la adoré** **  
** **y que nunca la olvidé** **  
** **que mi vida es un desierto** **  
** **y muero yo de sed.**

Tal vez sea cierto y ella ya no esté pero si alguna vez llegas a encontrarla de nuevo, por favor, dile que la amo y que no importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar, yo siempre estaré aquí para ella porque nunca voy a olvidarla. Dile que siento haberla traicionado de esa manera, que nunca quise lastimarla. Dile que no ha habido día en que no me recriminé el haber hecho lo que hice porque la dañé y al hacerlo me dañé a mí mismo porque ella es parte de mí. Dile que acepto si nunca puede perdonarme pero que quiero que encuentre la felicidad, como ella me lo dijo un día, sólo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

 **Dígale también** **  
** **que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar** **  
** **no hay brillo en las estrellas** **  
** **ya ni el sol me calienta...** **  
** **y estoy muy solo aquí** **  
** **no sé que donde fue** **  
** **por favor dígale usted** **  
** **dígale.**

Dile que nada me importa más que ella y que podré soportar esta soledad si tan solo sé que estará bien. Dile que seré lo que ella quiera y necesite que sea, un amigo, un amante, un esclavo porque soy suyo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Y si no puedes recordar todo esto entonces, por favor, sólo dile que la amo y que siempre lo haré.

La mirada fría de la castaña se había suavizado un poco, mientras que los ojos de Severus permanecían repletos de lágrimas, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era inexplicable, era como si 1000 dementores lo rodearan, ahí lo entendió, era un dolor parecido al que se sentiría al encontrar a la persona a la que más amas traicionándote después de haber jurado amarte como a nadie, no pudo soportarlo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo donde siguió derramando su dolor mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Hermione, la leona sólo lo miró una vez más antes de decir "Se lo diré", luego desapareció.


	2. Eternidad

POV Severus.

Por fin ha terminado este maldito día, como odio a esos mocosos, no hay ni uno solo que pueda hacer una poción decente. Entro a mi despacho, lo único que me apetece en este momento es un whisky de fuego que me ayude a olvidarme aunque sea por un instante de mi existencia. Han pasado ya 2 semanas de mi encuentro con Hermione, 2 semanas en las que no he sabido absolutamente nada de ella, creí que al menos intentaría contactarme pero no fue así, creo que debo resignarme, la he perdido.

Bebí unas cuantas copas pero ni siquiera consiguieron adormecerme, es lo que pasa cuando el alcohol se ha convertido en tu única compañía, deja de tener el efecto deseado. Mejor me voy a la cama, con algo de suerte lograré conciliar el sueño antes de que amanezca. Abro la puerta del dormitorio y entro tan desanimado como siempre, estar aquí es un auténtico suplicio, este lugar me recuerda noche a noche el momento más estúpido de mi vida, mi peor error, ¿por qué no me largo? Bueno pues, paradójicamente, este lugar también posee mis recuerdos más preciados, las veces que mi castaña me cuidó después de mis reuniones con Voldemort, nuestro primer beso, la primer noche juntos y todas las noches que siguieron a esa, cuando le pedí matrimonio, no podría alejarme de aquí, es lo único que me queda de ella, recuerdos.

Me derrumbo en la cama, como cada noche en que el pasado invade mi mente. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? ¿Cómo dejé que un espejismo me arrebatara la felicidad que tanto tiempo me llevó encontrar? Estiro mi mano derecha con el fin de jalar la estúpida sabana para cubrirme cuando mis dedos tocan un pequeño bulto de tela, me incorporo un poco para ver lo que es y mi sorpresa no podría ser mayor, es una bolsita de cuentas de colores, la recuerdo, la conozco a la perfección, es de ella, de mi castaña, ¿estuvo aquí? No lo puedo creer pero tuvo que ser ella, es la única además de mí que puede entrar aquí.

Tuve miedo de lo que podría llegar a contener esa bolsa pero la curiosidad y la esperanza le ganaron al temor, dentro había 3 cosas, la primera un frasco que contenía algunos hilos plateados que, supe enseguida, eran recuerdos, la segunda, una nota con sólo 5 palabras "Se lo dije, te espera" y la tercera, un traslador que no sé hacia dónde me llevará pero, al parecer, primero debo ver los recuerdos y por ello he venido al despacho de Dumbledore, tomaré prestado su pensadero por un rato.

Todo el contenido del frasco está en el pensadero, no sé lo que veré pero algo me dice que no será bueno, pero haré lo que sea con tal de tener la posibilidad de volver a estar junto a mi leona así que sin esperar más me dejo llevar por las memorias.

Lo primero que veo cuando aterrizo en el primer recuerdo es a mi pequeña, está en la que había sido la casa de sus padres sentada en la sala leyendo un ejemplar del Profeta, por la fecha es el día después de que todo se fue al demonio y por la oscuridad que se ve a través de las ventanas es de noche. Todo está en calma, mi pequeña se ve triste, muy triste, soy un desgraciado por haberle hecho esto. De pronto se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta, Hermione se levanta para abrir y cuando lo hace me quedó tan asombrado como ella, ahí parada en la puerta está la causante de todos mis problemas, Lily Potter.

Señora Potter, que sorpresa, no esperaba su visita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

La voz de Hermione sonó fría, no mostró signo alguno de desprecio, sólo indiferencia.

En realidad sí, en mucho, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

Eh, sí claro. ¿Es sobre Harry?

Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Lily y la encaminó hacia la sala, cuando estaban sentadas le ofreció algo de tomar pero su ofrecimiento fue rechazado.

Bueno, entonces ¿es sobre Harry? Sé que han estado bastante distanciado desde que r él la usted volvió, entiéndalo por favor él la quiere sólo que está muy dolido por la manera en que se dieron las cosas…

No, no tiene nada que ver con Harry, es sobre otro tema por el que he venido hasta aquí. No voy a andarme por las ramas, he venido a hablar sobre Severus.

La cara de sorpresa de mi pequeña se hizo más grande aún, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir a su casa y ¿hablar sobre mí? ¿está desquiciada? Si le dejé bien claro que no quería volver a saber de ella.

Disculpeme Señora Potter pero no creo que tengamos nada que hablar respecto a ese asunto, si le permití entrar fue porque supuse que el tema era su hijo que es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mí pero ya que no es así, le pido que se retire.

Pues te equivocas niñita, sí que tenemos algo que hablar, es simple. No te quiero cerca de Severus, como pudiste comprobar por ti misma ayer él y yo estamos juntos, nos amamos y no voy a permitir que una mocosa como tú se interponga entre nosotros.

La mirada de mi castaña se oscureció, pude ver el dolor que tanto estaba luchando por contener, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Maldita seas una y mil veces Evans, te juro que te haré pagar por esto. Hermione, amor, no le creas, está mintiendo, yo te amo a ti, perdóname, jamás debí haber caído en las redes de esta arpía, perdóname.

No se preocupe Señora, no es mi intención entrometerme en su relación, como podrá ver yo ya me he graduado de Hogwarts así que no estaré cerca, lo único que quiero es él sea feliz y es obvio que si la eligió a usted esa felicidad no está conmigo…

Jajaja ¿no me digas que en verdad creíste que tenía alguna oportunidad? ¿una niñata como tú con un hombre como Severus? No seas ridícula, él se entretuvo contigo no lo dudo, después de todo es un hombre y tiene necesidades pero entiende esto, yo siempre fui y siempre seré la mujer de su vida, su único amor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de mi leona que intentaba contenerlas con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Lily tenía su semblante de burla, estaba disfrutando haciéndola sufrir. No la escuches pequeña, por favor, no la escuches, son mentiras. Grito y grito pero sé que es inútil.

¿Y si está tan segura de eso, entonces por qué está aquí?

Sólo para asegurarme de que no intentes engatusarlo, estoy convencida del amor que me tiene pero también sé que Sev siempre ha sido muy dado a sentirse culpable y si te ve lloriqueando por él tal vez la lástima le haga cometer alguna estupidez. Porque, si quieres saberlo, es todo lo que siente por ti, lástima.

Es suficiente, no voy a seguir permitiendo esto, viene a MI casa a insultarme, mejor lárguese de una vez. De verdad no entiendo, cómo no se dan cuenta de la clase de persona que es usted pero no me interesa sólo váyase y no quiero volver a saber nada sobre esto, por mí pueden irse a China o a Timbuctu, poco me interesa.

Eso espero porque si te veo cerca de él de nuevo te juro que…

Mire "Señora" he pasado por demasiadas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, he sobrevivido una guerra, si usted cree por un solo segundo que sus estúpidas amenazas tendrán algún efecto en mí es mejor que se revise el cerebro porque entonces no sólo es una zorra sino también una idiota.

Nunca había visto a Hermione tan fuera de sí, la mirada de Evans fue épica, llena furia, rencor, odio y sin esperarlo le soltó una bofetada a mi pequeña. Desgraciada, ¿cómo te atreves a golpearla? Me vas a oír, te lo juro, esto no se quedará así. Hermione sólo levantó su varita y con un muy poderoso hechizo la arrojó de su casa. Muy bien pequeña, así se hace. La cara de Hermione se volvió a llenar de lágrimas, corrió hacia su habitación, se metió a la cama y pude ver cómo se abrazaba a si misma como si de esa manera evitara que terminara por desintegrarse por el dolor. La imagen y su llanto eran tan desgarradores que me llevaron con ella, me coloco sobre la cama, a su lado, intentando consolarla pero es inútil, la frustración, la impotencia y el dolor me hacen colapsar en llanto junto a ella.

El recuerdo cambia, estamos en la misma posición sólo que ella está completamente dormida y los rayos del sol me dicen que ya amaneció. Una lechuza comienza a picotear la ventana hasta que Hermione se dispone a levantarse para ir hacia ella. Cuando se quita las sábanas de encima su mirada, al igual que la mía, se nota confusa. La cama, a la altura de su entrepierna, tiene una gran mancha de sangre. Se levanta muy preocupada pero antes de siquiera tocar el piso se marea y vuelve a caer en la cama, está muy desorientada y yo estoy aterrado, ¿qué te pasa, amor? ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Después de unos minutos que se tomó para recuperarse, se incorporó en la cama sin intentar levantarse, tomó su varita y convocó a su patronus aunque pude ver que le costó mucho trabajo lograrlo. Pasados unos 10 minutos apareció por la puerta del dormitorio una rubia a la que pude identificar como la joven Lovegood, se acercó a Hermione y con sumo cuidado la llevó hasta la chimenea donde desaparecieron en medio de llamas verdes.

La siguiente imagen fue de mi pequeña acostada en una cama de San Mungo, a su lado estaba Lovegood quien tomaba su mano con suma delicadeza, su ojos se veían tristes y preocupados, sea lo que sea que le fuera a decir se veía que no eran buenas noticias.

Luna, ¿qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿qué tengo?

Herms, yo no sé cómo decirte esto, será muy difícil de asimilar para ti pero debes ser fuerte por favor.

Me estás asustando, ¿qué tengo? ¿es grave? Porque esa clase de sangrado no es normal, estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión que tal vez se trató de alguna clase de…

Fue un aborto.

No, no puede ser, esto no está ocurriendo. Por Merlin que no sea verdad.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Luna? No puede ser cierto, yo hubiera sabido si estaba embarazada, debe haber un error en los estudios, hazlos de nuevo, debe ser otra cosa.

Lo siento tanto Herms pero, es verdad, cuando llegamos te desmayaste en mis brazos y tuvimos que intervenir de inmediato. Estabas embarazada, tenías poco menos de un mes.

No Luna, no, no es verdad, no es verdad. No, mi hijo, no.

Embarazada, íbamos a tener un hijo. ¿Por qué pasó todo esto? Hermione siguió gritando, quiso levantarse de la cama pero entre Lovegood y otros medimagos que llegaron al escuchar los gritos lograron contenerla, lo último que vi antes de que la imagen cambiara fue cómo le daban una poción para que se durmiera.

No aguanté más, salí del pensadero y comencé a romper todo a mi paso, aventé hechizos a diestra y siniestra, quería sacar este dolor que estaba sintiendo, era tan grande y tan devastador, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, perdimos un hijo y ella tuvo que pasar sola por ese dolor, lo sé porque ni Weasley ni el inepto de Potter se ausentaron jamás de sus clases, y si Molly o cualquier otro miembro de la orden lo hubiera sabido yo me habría enterado. ¿Por qué Herms, por qué tuviste que pasar por esto sola? Amor, soy un idiota, no te merezco, jamás lo hice, Merlin, todo fue mi culpa, si no la hubiera traicionado, más aún, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta como para atraerla a mi mundo, nada hubiera sucedido, tal vez ahora ella sería completamente feliz con el zanahorio o con Potter o con el mastodonte de Krum. Perdóname mi vida, perdóname. ¿Por qué siempre termino haciéndole daño a los que amo?

Esperé un rato más para calmarme antes de volver a entrar al pensadero, decidí que tenía que ver todo lo que había sucedido, al menos le debía eso.

En el despacho de Kingsley, él y mi castaña estaban hablando de algo que no entendía muy bien, sobre pistas halladas, el ministro le decía a Herms que ya habían encontrado la ubicación, ella sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que tanto recordaba en mis sueños, esas que eran sólo para mí. Mi leona le dijo que ya era hora y Kingsley la siguió hasta su chimenea. La escena cambió y ahora estábamos en una casa pequeña pero que parecía hogareña, todo estaba tranquilo pero, después de adentrarse un poco en la estancia se podía divisar un caos, cosas rotas y tiradas por todos lados, ambos aurores se tensaron y corrieron escaleras arriba varita en mano.

Al llegar al segundo piso la imagen era horripilante, en la entrada de la que parecía la habitación principal se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre totalmente ensangrentado gracias a los cortes que se divisaban por todo su cuerpo, Herms ssoltó un grito ahogado y caminó de prisa dentro de la habitación con Kingsley por delante de ella pero, antes de que logrará terminar de entrar fue detenida por su compañero, ella lucho y al fin logró hacerlo a un lado y odié a Kingsley por no haberla alejado de ese lugar así fuera a punta de un hechizo. Sobre la cama estaba el cuerpo de la que identifiqué como Jane Granger, madre de mi leona, estaba desnuda y con golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo al igual que su marido, en la esquina del cuarto había una cuna con el cuerpo de un bebé que por la fotografía de la mesita de noche supe que era hijo de la pareja recientemente fallecida y sobre la cabecera de la cama un escalofriante mensaje pintado con sangre "Tú sigues sangre sucia"

Kingsley comenzó a hablarle a Hermione pero ella parecía que ni siquiera lo escuchaba, su mirada estaba vacía y fija en el mensaje de la pared, pasaron minutos u horas, no lo sé, el ministro llamó a los aurores, se llevó a mi leona de vuelta al ministerio y comenzó con el papeleo para darle santa sepultura a los padres de mi pequeña pero esta no reaccionó ni siquiera cuando Potter y Weasley llegaron corriendo para consolarla.

¿Cuánto has soportado mi amor? Yo debí estar ahí, junto a ti.

Ahora estábamos en el cementerio, mi leona dejó cuatro rosas en cuatro tumbas diferentes, las dos primeras las de sus padres, la tercera la de su hermano, y la cuarta me rompió el corazón por completo, en la lápida había una inscripción "Jonathan S. Granger, amado hijo, la eternidad nos pertenece".

Perdónenme, no pude salvarlos, no los protegí, papá, mamá, pensé que si hacía que me olvidaran y me alejaba ustedes estarían seguros pero me equivoqué, fui una estúpida, por mi culpa están muerto, por mi culpa no estarán con su hijo. Hermanito, ni siquiera pude conocerte, creo que fue lo mejor, sólo hubiera terminado dañándote. Pero hoy terminé lo que prometí el día que los encontré, atrapé al último mortífago, los que me los arrebataron ahora están muertos o en Azkaban, cumplí y ahora podré estar con ustedes, ya no me queda nada, lo único que deseo es volver a verlos, pasar a su lado el resto de la eternidad, con ustedes mamá, papá, hermanito y contigo mi niño, tampoco pude conocerte pero quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma porque tú eres lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado, mi hijo, mío y de él, del amor de mi vida, porque aunque no estemos juntos yo siempre lo voy a amar, estoy segura que si él te hubiera conocido también te hubiera adorado, puede que lo nuestro no haya funcionado porque él la ama a ella pero también sé que me amó sólo que el pasado pudo más. Aún así tú siempre serás nuestro, aún y cuando él no lo sepa. Perdóname mi niño y no me extrañes porque pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

Jamás he experimentado un dolor tan grande, todo lo que he sentido antes empalidece ante esto, mi pequeña yo también te amo, perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, gracias por todo tu amor.

Frente a mí ya no están las tumbas, ahora está el interior de un baño, acostada en el sofá está mi leona pero no parece ser ella, no hay nada en sus ojos y se ve cansada, exhausta, tal vez de trabajar, de sufrir o de vivir. Me siento a su lado y de nuevo trato de tocarla, es desesperante no poder hacerlo, quiero borrar su dolor, quiero darle mi corazón y curar el suyo, ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué? Se estira para tomar algo de la mesa y veo lo que es, en una de sus manos tiene una fotografía, estamos nosotros en nuestro primer aniversario, fue la primera vez que le dije Te amo, nos vemos tan felices, ¿cómo llegamos hasta este momento? ¿por qué cambiaron tanto las cosas?, en su otra mano veo un frasco, no lo reconozco a primera vista pero cuando le da vuelta en sus frágiles dedos me doy cuenta de que se trata de una poción sumamente peligrosa, llamada "poción asesina" porque tiene el mismo efecto que el Avada Kedabra, no puedes hacer esto Herms, tú eres fuerte, no lo hagas, no me dejes por favor, te necesito.

Mira una vez más la foto y una lágrima cae por sus mejillas, veo un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro antes de abrir el frasco y llevarlo hasta tus labios, creo que es el fin cuando unos fuertes toques resuenan desde la puerta, Herms se sobresalta y deja caer la poción. Siguen tocando y se levanta exasperada, al abrir la puerta se asoma la última persona que esperaba, Víctor Krum, Herms se lanza a gritarle y lanzarle golpes con sus puños en el pecho, él se nota confuso hasta que entra y ve la poción derramada en el piso, después de unos segundos entiende lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, en respuesta mira a mi leona y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, ella sigue golpeándolo hasta que de un momento a otro se quiebra y se deja llevar por el dolor entre los brazos de ese troll que por primera vez doy gracias exista.

Ese es el último recuerdo, salgo del pensadero y no sé qué hacer a continuación, es demasiado por asimilar y no tengo idea de lo que sucederá con Hermione, ¿a dónde me llevará este traslador? Bueno pues sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ya he esperado suficiente. Tomo el traslador y lo activo, después de unos segundos aparezco en la oscuridad de lo que parece ser un apartamento, me siento desconcertado y confuso, aún así mi corazón enloquece cuando escucha su voz.

Ya lo has visto todo, espero entiendas por qué no puedo ser la misma.

Lo entiendo. Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar.

Lo sé.

¿Para eso me trajiste aquí?

No.

¿Entonces?

Estoy cansada Severus, cansada de llorar, cansada de sufrir, cansada de vivir, pero estoy más cansada de fingir, no puedo continuar haciéndolo, yo… yo… te amo Severus, jamás dejé de hacerlo, cada estúpida parte de mi idiota corazón te ama y eso no cambiará, sin importar quién sea yo pero necesitaba que lo supieras todo antes de tener esta conversación porque necesito que seas completamente consciente de lo que implicaría amarme, ya no soy la chiquilla libre de pasado y oscuridad, la mayor parte de mi vida ahora está llena de dolor y remordimiento, no estoy segura de saber si quiera quién soy en verdad.

¿Y qué te parece si lo averiguamos juntos? Te amo así tal cual eres aquí y ahora Herm, con tu luz y tu oscuridad y te necesito, no puedo pasar un segundo más lejos de ti, no después de ver todo por lo que pasaste sola, aquí estoy mi amor, para ti, el tiempo que me dejes estarlo.

POV Narrador.

Hermione se acercó a Severus permitiendo que los ojos de ambos se encontraran, con su mano acarició el rostro del pelinegro y con voz suave pero quebradiza rompió el breve silencio.

¿Siempre?

Severus terminó con la mínima distancia que separaba sus cuerpos y tomó por la cintura a la castaña.

Siempre.

Después de responderle, el pocionista fundió sus labios con los de su amada, ese beso amoroso y ansiado por tanto tiempo por ambos marcó un nuevo comienzo para los dos y fue el inicio de un juramento silencioso, el de la eternidad.


End file.
